Traduccion de The Prince Formerly Known as Loki
by aseret91
Summary: Harto de su vida en Asgard, Loki decide actuar por su cuenta e irse, haciéndose pasar por un mortal y conocer a Tony Stark. Loki-centric fic. Thorki/Thunderfrost en los siguiente capitulos. Otras parejas: Steve/Tony, Bruce/Darcy, Loki/Darcy, Loki/Victor Von Doom, Loki/Steve SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente, ¿que creen? voy a** traducir** un fic , jejeje la maravillosa autora opal 12 me ha dado la autorización de traducir el fic conocido como "**The Prince Formerly Known as Loki**" en lo personal me encanto espero que les guste igual.

Aquí le dejo el link del fic en ingles: s/9070805/1/The-Prince-Formerly-Known-as-Loki (quiete espacios ) o busquen a la autora Opal12.

Y comenzemos.

Resumen: Harto de su vida en Asgard, Loki decide actuar por su cuenta, haciéndose pasar por un mortal. Para luego reunirse con Tony Stark.

Loki-centric fic. Thorki/Thunderfrost en los siguiente capitulos. Otras parejas: Steve/Tony, Bruce/Darcy, Loki/Darcy, Loki/Victor Von Doom, Loki/Steve SLASH.

Fue la noche de la coronación de Thor y Asgard en donde se estaba celebrando la ascensión del príncipe de oro al trono. Todos los habitantes tomaron parte de la celebración, excepto por Loki.

El príncipe más joven se encontraba actualmente en su cuarto, colocando sus libros de nuevo en los estantes. Luego utilizo su tiempo para limpiar su escritorio, arreglar sus papeles y poner en orden sus instrumentos de escritura.(no creo que tengan lapiceros BIC en Asgard). Cuando sus cosas estuvieron en orden, acomodo su cama, desarrugo la sabanas y esponjo las almohadas todo con magia.

Loki paso su vista en el cuarto buscando cualquier cosa que se hallara fuera de lugar, sin encontrarlo, cerro la puerta y se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor.

El joven príncipe se deslizó hacia una silla reservada para él, cerca de la tarima donde sus padres estaban sentados. Echó un vistazo a Odin y Frigga. Odin estaba sonriendo, orgulloso de su hijo mayor, evidente en sus rasgos. Lo mismo podría decirse de Frigga. Loki siguio la mirada de sus padres y vio a Thor riendo roncamente con sus fieles compañeros de guerra en otra mesa.

Una sirviente se acercó y le tendió a Loki una copa llena de hidromiel. Tomó un sorbo de la bebida, no queriendo embriagarse. Loki distraídamente paso su mirada por la habitación y observo a todos los juerguistas en la sala, los cuales se encontraban en altos niveles de embriaguez. Por lo general, observar a los Aesir hacer el ridículo durante las fiestas fue una fuente de diversión para Loki , pero esta noche no les prestó ninguna atención. Toda su atención se centró en su hermano, en cada parte de la sala se turnaba para hacer brindis por el próximo reinado de Thor.

Loki podía decir por la cara enrojecida del señor de los truenos que ya había ingerido grandes cantidades de alcohol. Se imaginó que Thor estaría inconsciente por los próximos días o con una considerable resaca por la manera en la que se encontraba bebiendo.

El maestro del engaño se quedo durante una hora, haciendo una pequeña charla con Sif y Hogun. Numerosos saludos y buenos deseos después fueron dados, Loki estaba totalmente aburrido.

Sólo había cientos de variaciones de las palabras "paz", "prosperidad", "alegría", y "éxito" antes de que llegara repetitivo. Algunos guerreros se saltaban las palabras por completo y gritaron algo incoherente, mientras que el resto gritó algo igualmente incomprensible de vuelta.

Loki giro los ojos. Era una tortura escuchar a esos idiotas borrachos, caminó a la mesa de sus padres y pidió ser exento de la festividad. En vez de ir en dirección hacia sus habitaciones, el dios de la travesura se dirigió a la puerta que llevaba a los jardines. Estaba casi fuera cuando una voz familiar lo llamo.

-"¿No te quedaras para el resto de la fiesta hermano ?" Pidió Thor, avanzando hacia el embaucador.

Loki acomodo sus facciones para presentar una máscara agradable antes de enfrentarse a Thor.

-"Sali a dar un paseo ". Él dio su sonrisa más tranquilizadora, esperando que fuera suficiente para tranquilizar a su hermano mayor.

-"¿Volverás?" Thor presiono.

Loki se encogió de hombros. -"Tal vez."

Thor frunció el ceño, Loki por lo general le daría una respuesta definitiva. El amo del trueno no consiguió tratar de comprender la respuesta vaga de su hermano durante mucho tiempo; los otros guerreros le llamaba a gritos para que compartiera otra ronda de bebidas con ellos.

-"Ve, ellos te están esperando", dijo Loki en voz baja.

Thor sonrió y coloco una mano en el hombro de Loki. -"Te veré mañana, entonces. "

Loki dirijo a su hermano una leve sonrisa a cambio, observó a Thor reunirse con sus invitados y seguir su brindis. Incluso desde la distancia, Loki vio que su hermano seguía mirando hacia atrás en su dirección. Sólo cuando Thor fue llamado por un particular juerguista intoxicado desvió su mirada de Loki .

El aire frío de la noche fue un respiro, de la atmósfera sofocante de la sala, lo ayudo a calmar los nervios del dios un poco. Loki miró al cielo, las estrellas eran especialmente brillantes esta noche. Sin importar todos los reinos que había visitado, ninguno mostraba el esplendor del cosmos como Asgard lo hacía. De repente hizo una pausa, cuando le llego de golpe la magnitud de lo que estaba por hacer.

Estaba a punto de abandonar el lugar que él había considerado su hogar de toda la vida. Sería tan fácil abandonar su plan, volver a entrar y quedarse.

"No es como si alguien lo fuera a extrañar de todos modos, "Loki pensó sombríamente, mientras volvía caminando hacia el huerto de Idunn1. Se detuvo cuando llegó finalmente a su manzano favorito. El embaucador coloco su mano en su corteza, sintiendo la familiar aspereza debajo de sus dedos.

Todo el tiempo que había pasado debajo de las hojas, todos los recuerdos buenos y malos, empezaron a llegar. Loki soltó una maldición, no era propio de él ser tan empalagoso y sentimental. Él no podía darse el lujo de demorarse más tiempo; Heimdall podría estar mirándolo ahora.

Loki murmuró rápidamente un hechizo, y un pequeño punto negro comenzó a formarse y crecer. No fue mucho antes de que fuera lo suficientemente grande como para permitir que el dios pasara a través del mismo. Él se permitió una última mirada al palacio real, sus numerosas luces que emitían cálida luz. Pensó en sus padres y su hermano que seguían celebrando en el interior, eso solo aumento el dolor en su pecho.

Dejar Asgard era mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado, tomó un gran esfuerzo, pero Loki logró apartar la mirada, tomo una respiración onda y dio un paso hacia el vacío.

el huerto de Idunn: En la mitología nórdica, las manzanas doradas conceden la inmortalidad a los dioses. Dichas manzanas son cultivadas por la diosa Iðunn

( obvio wiki… )


	2. Chapter 2 : The Lord of Goats

Capítulo 2: El Señor de las cabras

Loki pensó que si se quedaría en Midgard , el debería borrar todo vestigio de su vida pasada.

Las diversas cosas que había recogido durante sus viajes por los Nueve Reinos fueron las primeras cosas en irse . Meses antes de la coronación de Thor había estado haciendo viajes de ida y vuelta, vendiendo los artículos pieza por pieza.

Al parecer, la mayoría de ellos eran bastante raros en Midgard que llegaron a alcanzar precios muy elevados. Por lo que él no tendría que preocuparse por el dinero, por lo menos por un par de décadas, sin embargo sabía que tendría que conseguir un trabajo tarde o temprano.

Loki había aprendido que los Midgardians tenía esta obsesión por ir a la escuela y obtener un título con el fin de ganarse la vida dignamente. No es que le molestara mucho; de hecho, él quería estudiar de nuevo y siempre recibió burlas de Thor por ello; su hermano nunca había entendido por qué prefería la lectura en lugar del sparring1 o ir en busca de aventuras. Al menos Thor comprendió su amor por el aprendizaje como una más de sus peculiaridades; ya que el resto de los Aesir lo vio como otro defecto, en la larga lista de defectos de Loki.

El dios de la travesura se pasó una mano por el pelo, con aire ausente. Él había obtenido un corte de pelo el dia de ayer, pidiendo al barbero que fuera corto, se sentía extraño tener la parte posterior de su cuello expuesta y su cabeza se sentía poco natural . Si alguien de Asgard le viera ahora probablemente no lo habría reconocido.

Actualmente Loki estaba leyendo un libro sobre la mitología del mundo, ya que se había registrado para esa clase como un capricho. Todo iba bien y entretenido mientras estaba leyendo acerca de los dioses y diosas tanto romanos como griegos, pero todo se fue cuesta abajo rápidamente cuando llegó al capítulo de la mitología nórdica.

-"¿Tengo seis hijos? ¿Cómo sucedió eso? "Explotó. De acuerdo con la historia había dado a luz a Sleipnir, el caballo de ocho patas. Era padre de un lobo gigante, una colosal serpiente, una chica medio muerta, y sus dos hijos "normales". Luego supuestamente reunio al lobo, a la serpiente, a la chica medio muerta y a los no-muertos a una batalla épica donde todo el mundo casi murió.

Loki hizo una mueca, sabía que se había estado buscando problemas cuando quemó unos monasterios hace mil años. Parecería que aquellos monjes aparentemente inofensivos habían sido de los que guardaban rencor.

El embaucador prefirió coger un libro de física, esperando que le quitara de la cabeza lo que acababa de leer. No llegó más allá de un par de páginas, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, sorprendiéndolo.

Un chico de no más de quince años irrumpía en la habitación, llevando una gran caja. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Loki.

-"Usted debe ser mi compañero de cuarto." El chico dejó caer la caja en el suelo haciendo un ruido sordo, para aproximarse a Loki, evaluándolo.

Loki se levantó y los dos se miraron durante apenas unos instantes. El niño rompió el silencio primero.

- "Maldicion eres alto" diciéndolo con un tono de irritación en su voz. Tal parecía que el chico no había tenido aun su período de crecimiento, sin embargo, y era obvio que ese particular hecho le molestó hasta el extremo. Era el más joven que Loki había encontrado en ese lugar hasta ahora, un mero bebé. Pero le recordaba a Thor cuando era pequeño, todo fanfarronería y arrogancia, intentado ser duro para ser tomado en serio por los adultos. Loki luchó contra el impulso de darle una palmadita en la cabeza.

-"¿Sabes quién soy?" El chico exigió, con una expresión seria.

-"No, ¿Debería? " Respondió Loki, casualmente.

El chico lo miró sorprendido, no esperaba esa respuesta. Buscó en el rostro de Loki para encontrar cualquier rastro de sarcasmo o pretensión, al no encontrar ninguno, sonrió y le tendió una mano.

-"Tony Stark es mi nombre."

-"Soy Tom Smith," dijo Loki, su nombre falso salió de su lengua tan fácilmente; parecía que había pasado la prueba y estrechó la mano de Tony. "Encantado de conocerte."

-"Ditto2 discúlpeme un segundo, tengo que supervisar a la gente que está trayendo mis cosas ".

Resultó que las "cosas" de Tony eran muchas , traía una televisión que cubría toda una pared, una pequeña nevera, microondas, equipo de música,un puff, una cafetera, tostadora, bolsas llenas de cápsulas de café, tres maletas de equipaje, además de la gran caja que estaba cargando anteriormente .

Loki echó un vistazo antes de que apareciera, para su diversión noto que estaba llena de cómics del Capitán América.

-"¿Es usted un estudiante extranjero, de intercambio o algo así?" preguntó Tony para hacer platica, mientras terminaba de conectar todos sus aparatos. "Apuesto a que eres de Inglaterra, con ese acento pijo suyo eso es impresionante ", continuó, hablando a mil por hora.

Los labios de Loki se contrajeron -" Estudiante de intercambio extranjero de hecho".

-"Como sea " Tony se sentó en su cama, justo al otro lado de la de Loki " ya que vamos a ser compañeros de piso, permítanme establecer algunas reglas" Se tocó la barbilla luciendo pensativo por un momento. -"Regla número uno, no toque mis inventos. Regla número dos, no toque mis cómics. Todo lo demás hazlo por ti mismo, tengo que advertirte sobre la cafetera, tiende a sobrecalentarse si se usa más de seis veces en menos de una hora. Todavía estoy trabajando en ese problema ", Tony se levantó y encendió la máquina ya mencionada, la cual burbujeo y silbó ruidosamente.

-"¿Quieres un poco?"

-"Eso estaría bien." Loki había oído hablar de café antes. Recordó cantar alabanzas Thor sobre esta bebida Midgardian en particular. Tony le tendió una taza, Loki tomó un sorbo e hizo una mueca ante el sabor.

Tony se rió. -"¿Demasiado fuerte para ti? Yo normalmente tomo el mío con azúcar, lo siento. "

El dios se preguntó por qué alguien estaría dispuesto a tomar esta bebida tan amarga. "Además, soy lo suficientemente amargo por mí mismo" 'Loki pensó sardónicamente mientras empujaba su taza lejos. -"Creo que me quedaré con el té, gracias."

Tony sonrió por encima del borde de su taza. -" tú no diras lo mismo cuando los exámenes finales lleguen, confía en mí, vas a estar pidiendo por esto en muy poco tiempo ".

Loki hizo un sonido vago. -"¿Hay más reglas que debería saber?"

-"Eso es todo, ¡Oh, espera!; Yo no tengo un horario de sueño normal me gusta tocar música ruidosa, así que te sugiero comprar tapones para los oídos. Aparte de eso, es bastante fácil vivir conmigo, creo ", dijo Tony, dando Loki una amplia sonrisa.

El estafador le devolvió la sonrisa. -"Es bueno saberlo."

-"Entonces, ¿qué hay de ti? Cualquier mierda loca que debería saber sobre ti? Porque he oído algunas historias de horror acerca de horribles compañero de piso"

Loki sacudió la cabeza.- "No, yo soy sólo un tipo normal."

Tony lo miró aliviado. -"Aleluya por eso. Tenía miedo de que tendría como compañero de piso a un bicho raro ".

Loki soltó una sonrisa forzada. Por suerte, Tony no se dio cuenta.

La alarma de Loki sonó a las 8 de la mañana, para despertar a los dos, Tony se volvió a dormir, pero no antes de darle al dios una mirada de enojo.

-"Lo siento", murmuró Loki mientras se tambaleaba hacia el baño para tomar una ducha. Quince minutos después se encontró con que Tony seguía en la cama.

-"¿No tienes una clase a las 9?" Loki empujó el capullo de manta que cubría la forma de Tony que se retorció fuera de su alcance.

-"Cinco minutos más".

-"Tony, es el primer día de clases. ¿No deseas iniciar de manera correcta el semestre? "Loki preguntó pacientemente y con firme voz. Empleaba este tono cada vez que Thor no quería salir de la cama. Él descubrió que habitualmente trabajaba mejor si se combina con una cubeta de agua helada.

Tony le miró con los ojos legañosos.- "Dios, suenas como mi madre," se quejó. "Ok, me estoy levantando."

Loki miró como Tony salió tambaleándose de la cama, pero en lugar de dirigirse al cuarto de baño, se dejó caer en su puff y cogió una caja de poptarts. El estafador miró a Tony con incredulidad.

-"¿Qué?" Preguntó Tony, y encendió la televisión, confundiendo la expresión de Loki, arrojó un pastel envuelto en papel aluminio al dios. "Pop Tarts, también conocido como el desayuno de los campeones, disfrutalo ".

Loki suspiró, tenía la sensación de que esto se convertiría en una rutina de cada mañana para ellos.

-"Hey cool , " La vida moderna de Rocko" , me encanta este programa, "Tony comentó, mientras que come su Pop Tarts, Loki no había abierto el suyo aún.- "¿No te gustan las Pop Tarts? Es de arándano ".

Además de café, Loki recordó a Thor parloteando sobre un alimento Midgardian llamada Pop Tarts. Miró a la pasta con inquietud, pero finalmente cedió cuando Tony se le quedó mirando con expectación.

-"¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta? "Tony le pregunto.

Loki siguió masticando. -"Es pasable, supongo. Es casi demasiado dulce ".

-"¿Sólo pasable? Hombre, eres difícil de complacer, "Tony comentó, -"Así que no te gusta el café o las pop tarts. ¿Estás seguro de que eres del planeta tierra?"

Loki casi se ahogó.

-"¿De que es ese programa?" Preguntó Loki de repente, tratando de cambiar de tema. La caricatura mostraba a un grupo de animales antropomorfos, que consiste en un pequeño canguro, una vaca y una familia de lobos.

-"Se trata de un canguro de Australia que deja a su familia y llega a Estados Unidos, tratando de vivir por su cuenta."

-"No me digas", dijo Loki con fuerza.

Tony miró a su compañero de cuarto. -"¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco verde ".

-"Estoy bien." El dios de repente encontró el Pop Tarts de su mano fascinante.

-"Este es uno de mis episodios favoritos. Heffer, la vaca de allí, descubre que fue adoptado por los lobos y luego huye. Es muy gracioso ".

Loki miró a la vaca lloraba , mientras que los padres lobo buscaban consolarlo con palabras. -"¿Cómo es esto divertido?", Se preguntó. Su voz sonaba ronca, incluso para él.

-"Umm porque es taaan¿ obvio? No son incluso de la misma especie. "Tony miró a Loki, desconcertado ante su repentino cambio de humor.

El embaucador empezó a meter sus libros. -"Me tengo que ir, mi clasr queda al otro lado del campus." Él salió por la puerta antes de que Tony pudiera responder.

Loki llegó a su clase de la mitología del mundo, justo a tiempo. A pesar de que había un montón de asientos vacíos al frente, optó por sentarse en la parte trasera cerca de la salida.

El profesor, un hombre bajo y regordete al parecer de unos 60 años caminó no mucho tiempo después dentro de la clase, y les dio a su introducción.

-"Ahora bien, esto puede parecer un poco irreverente desde que una clase de mitología suele comenzar con las deidades griegas y romanas, pero hoy vamos a empezar con los dioses nórdicos. Vamos a mezclar un poco. "

"Este día se pone mejor y mejor," Loki pensó con amargura al ver al profesor iniciar su presentación de PowerPoint. Naturalmente Odin era el primero. Los hechos acerca de él eran correctos, bueno más o menos. Las personas que escribieron sobre el Padre de Todos estaban probablemente muertas de miedo por la ira de Odín.

Loki se animó y pensó , cuando el profesor empezó a hablar de Thor.

-"Thor era el más poderoso de los Aesir y su protector tenaz, contra gigantes de hielo. Él fue excepcionalmente fuerte, pero muy ingenuo y de pocas luces "(ja no le sube el agua al tinaco).

Loki no pudo evitar reírse de eso; describió a su hermano perfectamente. Él ocultaba sus risas pretendiendo tener un ataque de tos. El profesor levantó la vista de sus notas, busco por la habitación por el estudiante ruidoso. Loki se detuvo de inmediato. Satisfecho, el profesor reanudó su conferencia.

Una foto de Thor se mostró, era el dios del trueno que conduce un carro tirado por dos machos cabríos. El pie de foto decía: Thor, Señor de las cabras.

Tomo menos de tres segundos tratando de contenerse e iniciar a caer antes de que Loki comenzó a reir a carcajadas, que resonaron a través del cuarto. El profesor lo miró disgustado, pero resignado. Cada semestre, él siempre se encontró con un estudiante problema. Pero parecía que éste iba a ser más problemático que los demás.

-"Me alegro de que encuentre mi conferencia entretenido señor ...?"

-"Smith", Loki facilito, sin dejar de reír.

-"¿Le gustaría compartir sus pensamientos con la clase?"

-"No, no creo que te le va a gustar mucho ".

-"Pero insisto, Sr. Smith."

Loki resopló ante la absoluta ridiculez de todo. -"No puedo creer que voy a discutir sobre cabras" pensó "Muy bien, ya que insististe."

-"Thor no monta un carro de batalla, y desde luego no uno tirado por dos machos cabríos. Buena suerte en tratar de entrenar a una cabra de Asgard para hacer eso. Es el animal más irritable, de mal genio que hay. No dudará en cornear sus genitales si te acercas demasiado ", dijo Loki sin humor. Toda la clase se echó a reír, para gran consternación del profesor. Loki siguió adelante, haciendo caso omiso de ellos. -"Volstagg intentó acercarse una vez y solo digamos que es una suerte que los dioses pueden regenerar partes del cuerpo ".

-"Entonces dígame, ¿cómo viaja Thor?", preguntó el profesor, para tratar de callar a Loki.

-"Con Mjolnir, por supuesto," Loki respondió en un tono que sugería que el profesor era un completo idiota. "Él vuela usando su martillo. Si se siente especialmente ostentosa, lo hará con relámpagos precedidos por el sonido de los truenos3. El zoquete casi nunca es sutil ", se quejó.

El profesor dio una sonrisa forzada. -"Er. Gracias por esos detalles tan notables Sr. Smith. "Revolvió sus notas, nervioso por la exposición de Smith. Pero en su reconocimiento se recuperó con bastante rapidez.

-"Thor se describió con una mirada feroz , de pelo rojo y barba roja ...", continuó, pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por Loki.

-"No, no lo es", dijo el embaucador enfadado. "Él es rubio, ¿Por qué cree que los vikingos apreciaban tanto el cabello rubio? Incluso tenían un jabón especial para hacer su cabello más claro".

Entonces la expresión de Loki se suavizó. Cuando volvió a hablar, su tono era casi respetuoso. -"Sus ojos rivalizan con los mares de Vanaheim. No hay ni un solo rastro de malicia o engaño en ellos. Su pelo es como oro hilado y su sonrisa es más brillante que todas las estrellas arriba Yggdrasil ... "Loki se apagó cuando se dio cuenta de la clase se había quedado en silencio y todo el mundo lo estaba mirando. Tal vez lo había dicho con más pasión de lo que pretendía.

-"Uh, no importa. Por favor continúe "Loki murmuró. Siendo poético sobre Thor frente a estos mortales fue vergonzoso, por decir lo menos. ¿Y se supone que debo estar enojado con el idiota? ", el dios pensó con irritación.

El profesor comenzó a saltar las diapositivas que hablaban de Thor, con la esperanza de prevenir otra explosión de Smith. El adolescente tenía claramente una obsesión enfermiza con el dios del trueno.

-"Vamos a pasar a Loki, dios de la travesura", dijo el profesor, echando una mirada cautelosa a su estudiante indisciplinado.

El embaucador, por su parte, se busca ahora en las diapositivas con el interés individual. La imagen le mostró con barba y llevaba su casco con cuernos.

"Bueno, al menos consiguieron algo correcto de mi. Y me pusieron una barba, eso cuenta para algo. "Su pelo facial no fue tan impresionante como el de Thor o incluso el de Odin.

Al ver que Loki no iba a interferir de nuevo, el profesor se relajó visiblemente.

-"Loki era guapo en apariencia, pero astuto y taimado. Él tenía dos esposas, la primera fue una giganta llamada Angrboda, su unión produjo tres hijos monstruosos. Él era un revoltoso y embaucador, se volvió cada vez más malo hasta que los Aesir lo ataron en una cueva hasta la llegada de Ragnarok ".

El profesor miró el reloj en la parte trasera de la sala. Casi dio un grito de alegría cuando vio que la hora de terminar estaba cerca.

-"Así que mis estudiantes, la lección de hoy es de nunca ir por los guapos solitarios, basta con mirar a Loki. La Clase término".

-" Tú corriste esta mañana como un murciélago salido del infierno. ¿Qué fue todo eso? ", Dijo Tony, pasando a Loki una bolsa de palomitas de maíz.

Tony y Loki estaban en su clase de apreciación de cine, ignorando el letrero de "prohibida la comida o bebida" pegados en el aula. Estaban sentados en la parte posterior, mirando Braveheart4.

-"Me di cuenta de que no iba a llegar a tiempo, si no me apresuraba. Lo siento." Loki dio a Tony una sonrisa de disculpa.

Tony asintió comprendiendo. -"No hay problema. Así que, ¿cómo fue tu primera clase? "

-"Ha sido ... interesante.¿ Qué hay de tí? "

-"Se me hizo tarde. Por otra parte, realmente no me importa una mierda. Ya sé la mayoría de las cosas del programa de estudios de todos modos ", dijo Tony con total naturalidad.

Ambos dejaron de hablar cuando los escoceses comenzaron a "Luna el Inglés". El Inglés se vengó lanzando flechas contra ellos, uno de los escoceses fue golpeado en el trasero, Tony empezó reírse a carcajadas, lo que le valió una mirada de la profesora.

-"Yo no sabía que los escoceses inventaron estar en la luna," Tony rió.

-"No creo que esta película es históricamente exacta, Tony."

-"Sí, pero ellos hacen que parezca tan rudo." Tony movió las cejas, mirando a Loki con expectación.

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿Bad ass?5 ¿Entiendes? "

Loki se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, sin entenderlo en absoluto , Tony hizo un sonido molesto.

-"Como mi compañero de piso, es obligatorio que usted se ría de mis chistes no importa lo horribles que sean, vas a oír mucho de ellos, "Tony ordenó.

Loki soltó un bufido. "Qué suerte la mía."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

1 Persona que ayuda a un boxeador a entrenarse peleando con él. Boxeo

2 ni idea

3Rayos y relámpagos son los destellos luminosos que acompañan las tormentas. Suele hablarse de relámpagos cuando los destellos suceden entre las nubes, y rayos cuando caen sobre la tierra. En ambos casos el sonido que los acompaña es lo que llamamos trueno.

4 (corazón valiente)Braveheart es una película estadounidense histórica-dramática de 1995 dirigida, producida y protagonizada por Mel Gibson. La cinta épica, basada en la vida de William Wallace, un héroe nacional escocés que participó en la Primera Guerra de Independencia de Escocia, fue ganadora de cinco Premios de la Academia, incluyendo el Oscar a la Mejor película.

5 suena mejor en ingles


End file.
